<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by BlueMonkeyFan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505616">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkeyFan23/pseuds/BlueMonkeyFan23'>BlueMonkeyFan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Close Platonic Relationship, Gen, Gibson centric, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Nightmares are garbage, Though maybe you can see romanic if you squint, but not really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMonkeyFan23/pseuds/BlueMonkeyFan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibson just wanted some sleep, but sometimes you got to toss that priority aside for a friend in need.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gibson/Otto (Super Robot Monkey Team)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gibson groaned as he stretched his back while making his way into his room. A few satisfying cracks resonated along his spine and he sighed as he made his way towards his bed.</p><p>It had been a long day of training, testing and battling formless for the whole team and after a few solid hours of being hunched over his workbench Gibson was finally ready to turn in.</p><p>He walked straight to his bed not even bothering to grab the container of pinkish-purple liquid he usually slept with before he crashed face first into the covers. He took a second, inhaling the faint scent of laundry detergent before righting himself and tossing back the covers. </p><p>He briefly glanced at a clock on his nightstand as it flashed piercing bright cyan numbers into the dark. It was far too late for anyone to be up but Gibson debated that it was better he was getting some sleep now rather than pulling another all-nighter he knew he’d get scolded for. </p><p>He pulled his covers over him. Taking one last look around his room before he laid down and turned over onto his side facing his wall. He briefly went over his schedule for the next day letting his thoughts and the silence of the room lull him into a light sleep.</p><p>Before he was about to drift off completely a soft whoosh came from his door and Gibson did his best to suppress an annoyed groan. Of course even when he tried to get some actual sleep for once it would be interrupted in some way, shape, or form.</p><p>Gibson didn’t even open an eye knowing exactly who it could’ve been as the whoosh of the door closing left them alone in near total darkness. He could hear soft breathing get closer before he felt a slight chill as his covers were lifted up and a weighty body sank on his bed as his visitor placed himself gently beside him. The visitor took a second to see if he had woken Gibson up before he laid down completely and scooted closer, though not quite close enough to touch him.</p><p>“Otto, what in the world are you doing?” Gibson asked groggily as he turned and sat up next to his unexpected visitor.</p><p>The green monkey tensed up at his voice and looked up at him with wide eyes.</p><p>“…hi.” He said with a small voice. “Uh…didn’t mean to wake ya up.”</p><p>“Well I’m awake now aren’t I? Care to tell me why you’ve decided to grace me with your presence this late at night?” Gibson muttered irritably. </p><p>“Had a nightmare. Didn’t want to be alone.” Otto stated plainly, looking back down and fidgeting in place.</p><p>“A nightmare?” Gibson asked disbelievingly. </p><p>“…A few nightmares.” Otto clarified, turning to Gibson and curling in a bit. He said nothing else as a full minuet passed between them.</p><p>“Care to elaborate on that a bit further?” Gibson chided, getting a slightly annoyed.</p><p>"S’just a few nightmares. Go back to sleep.” Otto said scooting in further.</p><p>“Otto, I would be more inclined to understand where you’re coming from but you can’t just waltz into someone’s room and into their bed in the dead of night <i>while</i> they are currently trying to sleep.” Gibson said, rapidly loosing some patience in his tired state.  </p><p>“Please just go back to sleep? I’ll be gone when we need to get up, I promise.” Otto offered weakly, curling in more. </p><p>“Otto.” Gibson warned.</p><p>“Just for a lil’ bit? Please?” Otto whispered shakily.</p><p>Gibson groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Otto, we are fully grown cyberneticly enhanced monkeys that have powers and built-in weapons that are more than capable of taking down a myriad of foes. A few subconscious dreams shouldn’t cause you so much distress, especially when they most likely have no solid footing in the real wor-“</p><p>“Please just let me stay!” Otto begged weakly, pulling his tail close to his body and sounding close to tears.</p><p>Gibson’s voice stopped dead at the pleading tone. He looked down at Otto, taking in the scrunched up position at his side and noticing how much Otto was beginning to shake. Despite being larger in size than he was Otto looked small curled up like he was with his face buried in Gibson side desperately trying to force back tears as he hid further under the blanket. The shift of his usually demeanor into this sad scared state made Gibson’s suddenly concerned.</p><p>“Otto?” Gibson asked gently, getting a small whine in response. </p><p>Gibson sighed and pulled the blanket up until it covered Otto’s shoulders before laying back down on his back and pulling the covers over himself. He let Otto wrap his arms around his torso and press close as he tried to control his breathing.</p><p>“…Do you want to talk about it?” Gibson asked gently, placing a hand on top of Otto’s arms.</p><p>“I just…got scared.” Otto whispered hoarsely.</p><p>Gibson didn’t say anything but gave Otto his full attention as he let him figure out his thoughts.</p><p>“I-” Otto started, “The first dream I had everything was fine. We were all hanging out in the super robot. It was a nice day and we were just having fun until…”</p><p>Otto curled up a little more. “A whole army of formless surrounded us. I don’t even know how it happened; they weren’t there and then suddenly that’s all there was! We were doing fine for a while fighting ‘em but then they started to separate us. It got to a point where I couldn’t even see anything or get past ‘em but I could hear everyone calling to me for help.”</p><p>“And I couldn’t help at all. I tried to. I really tried but I couldn’t even find my own way out there were so many formless. And then I started to hear everybody scream! It was horrible. Like they were finishing you off one by one before I could find you. First I heard Sprx scream out and then Nova followed him, then I heard Chiro and Antauri go down, and then….” Otto paused, “Then I heard you scream. It was so bad Gibson. I don’t ever want to hear anything like that from you in real life! And right before they turned and got me I woke up.”</p><p>“Otto-” Gibson started worryingly.</p><p>“But that wasn’t it!” Otto interrupted. “I tried to calm down, I even went around everybody’s rooms just to check before I went back and fell asleep again. But then I started dreaming again. This time we were fighting Mandarin!”</p><p>“I dreamt he put one of those control collar thingies on me and kept me still while the rest of you were fighting him. I couldn’t do anything but watch as he sliced you all down. Even when you tried to help me and get the collar off he just ran his sword right through you laughing the whole time!” Otto hyperventilated. “He hurt all of you and just left me alone to watch, telling me I was the only one he trusted to be his perfect right hand monkey.”</p><p>Gibson opened his mouth to say something but Otto continued quickly. </p><p>“And that still wasn’t all! I fell asleep again even after that and I dreamt we were fighting Skeleton King, or I was fighting Skeleton King really. We were in his stupid citadel and everything looked like it was about to fall apart, like we were winning! But just as I was about to attack ‘em I looked around and saw everyone laying down on the floor.”</p><p>“Otto…”</p><p>“Nobody was moving or saying anything and it was really creepy the way you were all just…so still. I couldn’t even run to any of you before Bone Head snatched me up while I was distracted and laughed at me. Said if we couldn’t stop him in my dream we’d never be able to stop him in real life. And if we tried we’d all end up like my nightmare.” Otto finished, as he pressed into Gibson, almost squeezing him too hard.</p><p>“Otto.” Gibson said gently as he hugged the green monkey close. </p><p>“Then I woke up and didn’t want to fall back asleep again. Just…it was a lot…I heard your door open after I was up for a while and thought you wouldn’t mind if I snuck in for a little bit. I just wanted to have someone with me in case I fell asleep again and got another nightmare. Figured you’d be the best to talk to ‘cause you’re always good at being rational n’ stuff and…I trust you a lot.” Otto wavered as he shut his eyes tight. </p><p>Gibson gave a worried sigh as Otto dug his head into his chest. </p><p>“Otto.” Gibson began, putting his hands on either side of Otto head to gently make the monkey look at him. “Firstly we would never let ourselves get into any of those situations. The formless can’t attack us in the robot with all of its defenses and sensors. We’d see them coming far before they could even get within a hundred feet of us. Plus, we’ve fought them hundreds of times! There’s only so much Skeleton King can throw at us using them before he moves on to something more substantial.”</p><p>“Secondly, even though our fight with Mandarin isn't over we won't let him catch us off guard again. We've encountered him many times now and succeeded in fighting against him in each occurrence. He has long since lost his element of surprise after our first encounter with him and the prison and now we are fully aware of his presence. I have confidence that even if he did come after us deliberately we’ll be ready for him."</p><p>Otto looked at Gibson with wide, worried eyes searching his face as he listened.</p><p>“And thirdly, our fight with Skeleton King won’t end up like your nightmare Otto. We won’t allow it. No matter what vile things he throws at us, or whenever he tries to break our spirits we won’t stop until he is finally defeated! We will not go down without a fight!” </p><p>“But what if we can’t help it? What if it happens anyway?” Otto said sadly, looking down again. “What if we do our best and it isn’t enough, or none of us come out the same when it’s over?!”</p><p>“We can’t dwell on ‘what ifs’ Otto, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. And if there isn’t one we’ll make one ourselves and use it to guide us forward!” Gibson reassured. “And if anything does happen we’ll still have each other and a myriad of allies to fall back to when we need help. There’s always hope Otto. Always.”</p><p>Otto didn’t say anymore but gave a small smile, so Gibson counted it as a victory. </p><p>They laid in the darkness in silence. Otto’s breathing slowly steading out as he continued to cling to Gibson. Gibson stared out to his room, barely making out the pictures and diagrams on his wall but not quite being able to make out the smaller details in the dark. He stifled a yawn as he took a peek at his clock again. It was far too late for him to get any kind of substantial sleep now, but considering the nature of the interruption he no longer minded. </p><p>A few more minuets passed and Gibson was starting to get a slight cramp in his neck from the position he was in but before he could say something Otto decided to speak up.</p><p>“So…can I stay?” Otto asked hopefully.</p><p>Gibson looked down almost being nose to nose with Otto. “Do you really think I’m going to kick you out at this point?”</p><p>Otto laughed softly as both monkeys shifted to get into more comfortable positions. Gibson laid on his side facing Otto and Otto mirrored facing Gibson. Otto wrapped his arms around Gibson again and buried his face into Gibson chest fur while Gibson rested his chin on Otto’s head. They sat quietly, letting the sound of each other’s breathing lull them closer to sleep.</p><p>“Thanks’ Gibson.” Otto murmured quietly. </p><p>“You’re welcome Otto. I apologize for being cross with you earlier.” Gibson said. “I hope my rudeness doesn’t deter you from speaking up about any nightmares you may have in the future.”</p><p>“Nah, I know you didn’t really mean it.” Otto chuckled, snuggling closer into Gibson’s chest. “Though, maaabye I’ll try to catch you when you’re not so cranky.”</p><p>Gibson ‘hmpfd’ but decided to let his refuting comment go, as he shut his eyes. The added warmth of Otto’s body coupled with his soft snores finally gave Gibson enough incentive to fall into much-needed sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jeez, it's amazing that I try for weeks to make a fic work out just how I want it and another fic idea comes barreling in that I just hash out in a few days. I hate being so critical of my own writing sometimes. :/ </p><p>At least I got something out in the end thought, right?</p><p>Hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>